


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Coulsonsss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonsss/pseuds/Coulsonsss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury deals with the rule he's set up for his relationship with Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of practice with writing things that aren't hardcore smut.  
> Sorry it's so short.
> 
> ( ( This is a late Christmas gift for my friend, LunaFrak ) )

Rules. 

Nick Fury had rules for everything. 

One of those rules he had was absolutely no hand holding. It's not that he didn't want to hold hands with his boy friend, he just wasn't sure how to handle public reaction. 

Fury was use to public opinion about himself, being director of SHIELD he had to be. It was the public reaction to his boyfriend that Fury about. 

He didn't want Phil hurt. 

Fury looked over to the man next to him as they walked together. Phil was focused on the people, the streets, the cars, the cold icy wind that blew as they traveled to their destination. Fury glanced down to Phil's hand as they passed nameless strangers in the crowd. The creeping thought of taking Phil's warm gloved hand kept entering his mind. He made himself look back to the sidewalk, keeping his pace with Phil. They both stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change to green. Phil looked up at Fury, giving him a grin. "Are you okay?" Phil asked. Fury wasn't sure what to answer when Phil asked. "I'm fine" he lied to him. 

"You're thinking about something, Nick." Phil wanted to know what was suddenly wrong with his boyfriend. 

"I'm always thinking about something," Fury replied. He was hoping Phil would drop it.

"No, this is different you're getting "that look" you get. "That look" is different form your other looks you have," Phil teased.

"I have different looks?" Fury was even more annoyed now. 

Phil smirked, "You do. So, what's up?" 

Fury sighed, "I'm just thinking this light is holding for too damn long." he didn't mean to sound harsh, it just. . . Happened. 

Phil got the hint, frowning; his feelings hurt slightly. "Yes sir," he tried to hide his disappointment, looking back to the street as the crosswalk light finally changed.  
Phil didn't keep pace with Fury this time.  
He walked on ahead a bit, leaving Fury to clam down. That's all he knew to do in situations like these. 

"Dammit" Fury huffed as he hurried after his boyfriend, "Phil. Phil wait!" He reached out and took his hand. 

He didn't let go, he didn't want to. 

Phil stared at him, then to their hands interlocked. "I'm sorry. Phil-Philip...I know I'm a grumpy asshole. God knows how you put up with me, but you do...I love you, Phil." 

Phil stood there breathless for a moment, taking all this raw and rare emotion in, he squeezed Fury's hand, pulling him in for a hug.  
Fury hugged him back, lips kissing the snowflakes that fell on Phil's hair. His lips trailed down to meet Phil's. "I love you too, Nick. Thank you."  
Phil took Fury's hand, the two of them finally walking together. The pair hand in hand as they continued down the street to Phil's apartment.


End file.
